


Drowning? No, not yet.

by Namidagoe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sad Derek, Sad Derek Hale, Sirens, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namidagoe/pseuds/Namidagoe
Summary: Scott doesn't believe Stiles when he says Sirens are real so Stiles decides to prove him himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes please tell me, I wrote all of this on my phone at one at night.

Turns out that Sirens are totally a thing. The first body showed up around two weeks ago in a lake deep into the preserve that just looks so pristine, well not anymore. The looks just draw you in, from the way the light is cast off the water to the multicolored fish that swim around almost joyfully and even to the flowers sprouting all around the perimeter. Within these two weeks there have been a total of forty six deaths all leading back to this lake.  
Stiles knew the cause of this, and that was Sirens. Yet Scott wouldn't believe him, in fact hasn't believed him since the Nogitsune. Scott being the optimistic little bastard thought that these deaths were suicides up until the 20th victim. Now he thinks that it's just a human killer who for some reason decided it'd be fun to drown people in this river. No it's a Siren and Stiles is going to prove it to him. Alright his idea to expose the Siren wasn't the best but hey, Stiles didn't entirely care all that much about keeping himself safe, not anymore. At around one at night when he knew his dad was dead asleep Stiles slipped out of bed and grabbed his phone and a flashlight. Slipping out of his window and cursing when his shirt got hooked on a random nail on the frame.  
"Jesus fuck why hasn't Sourwolf just pulled it out. I'm sure he knows it's here with the amount of times he sneaks in. I bet he left it in hopes something like this would happen," Stiles grumbled.  
He started trying to yank his shirt trying to be let free of the nails evil grasp. His ass resting on the frame with his legs dangling, he suddenly yanks too hard and tumbles landing in the berry bushes under his window. He slowly stumbles out while dusting off his now dirt cover clothes and muttering curses under his breath. The wind blows strongly forcing him to cover his face with his hands.  
"It's gonna be one of those nights, huh?" He sighs and lifts the hood of his blood red hoodie. Stiles pats his pockets and grunts happily that his phone nor his flashlight fell out, but most importantly that they didn't fall and break. Glancing over at his baby blue keep that he wishes he could take, but she'd make too much noise, he bites his lip having a moment of regret. He shakes his head determined, he runs quickly until he reaches the preserve and from there he crept slowly. The light from the flashlight was almost unbearably bright as the shadows of the trees dance around the teenager tauntingly. The further along he goes the more he is able to hear a voice singing. The voice sounds like an angel that's trying to sooth his thoughts. The flashlight drops to the ground unknowingly to Stiles as his feet draw him closer. A smile lifts on to Stiles face and the only thing he sees is a beautiful lady in front of a glowing white light. She had long, black hair that drifted behind her, tanned skin, and green/hazel eyes. The woman almost resembled Derek. She looks like a goddess, a very naked goddess.  
"Yes that's it little one..," the voice carries out, "just a little further."  
Suddenly the loud shrill of his phone breaks through the facade. He blinks and realizes where he is but the siren, not as beautiful now as she was, grabs him by the ankle.  
"Wait no!" He screams but the scream gets muffled by water. Her once dark hair was now grey and her tanned skin now pale blue with scales. But worst of all were her eyes, her eyes were white and her pupil small. Razor sharp teeth dug into his forearm as he tried to swim away.  
A muffled roar was heard above water that made the siren loosen her grip as she was distracted which gave Stiles the perfect opportunity to swim away, well start to at least. Her head whipped over supernaturally fast and the veins in her neck turned black. Stiles pushed harder and was nearing the surface when her claws sunk into his calf. His mouth opened and as his vision dimmed the last thing he saw was a muscular arm reaching into the red water and grabbing his hoodie.  
When he awoke he was in a soft bed with black sheets that smelled intoxicating and familiar. He started to sit up and he noticed his wounds were bandaged.  
"I see that you're awake"  
Stiles turned so fast his vision darkened and he had to hold his now throbbing head.  
"Hey slow down. Here take these, it'll help with the pain," Derek said as he handed stiles some headache pills and a glass of water.  
Stiles took the medicine and handed the glass of water back to Derek.  
"Now tell me what happened. I tried calling you fifteen times before I found you being dragged into a lake by a fucking Siren!" Derek growls out.  
"Wow sourwolf you could at least act concerned," he chucked out awkwardly.  
"Now."  
And stiles started telling him everything and once he finished the story Derek slapped him on the back of his head.  
"Oh my god, what the hell-"  
"Stiles shut up."  
Derek leaned over and rested his head on stiles's shoulder.  
"Don't you ever do something like that again, okay? Never. "  
Derek sniffled and Stiles felt dampness on his, oh wait Derek's shirt. When did that happen?  
"I can't lose you too. Not you."  
Stiles wraps his arms around Derek and rocks them back-and-forth.  
"I'm sorry my sourwolf, I won't do it again."  
Turns out his life was more important than he thought.


End file.
